Buster Cannon
& & |class=Energy Wave Energy Ballhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIzd-bMpUNk |similar='Burning Attack Burning Storm Double Buster Final Flash Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou Maiden's Rage Saiyan Rapid Fire Super Buster Cannon' }} is an Energy Wave used by Future Trunks. Overview Future Trunks draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Usage In Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, Future Trunks uses this attack in his Super Saiyan form during his battle against Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. After being blasted away by Future 17 and Future 18, Future Trunks emerges from the explosion, and attacks and knocks the two Androids away. Future Trunks then flies up into the air and fires the Buster Cannon down at Future 17 and Future 18, creating a huge explosion. Future Trunks believes he has won but, as the smoke clears, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 appear unaffected by the attack, much to Future Trunks' shock. Future Trunks described this move as his strongest move at that time. Future Trunks uses the attack again in an attempt to destroy Android 17 and Android 18 before they activate Android 16 in the present timeline. Future Trunks had experienced a long, dreadful life under the Androids' power in his future world, and he does not want to witness it in another timeline either, especially with the help of another, unknown android. Trunks goes crazy and fires the big, yellow energy wave at the Red Ribbon Androids, completely ignoring the Dragon Team standing right by him, leaving a mushroom cloud in its wake and destroying Dr. Gero's Lab completely. However, the androids were fast enough to escape the blast at the last second, carrying Android 16 in his "coffin". In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks uses the Buster Cannon several times on planet Pital, both against Baby and when controlled by Baby. Variations *'Burning Attack' – Future Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements and then fires an energy sphere from his palms. **'Burning Kamehameha' – The combination of Trunks' Burning Attack and Goten's Kamehameha. *'Burning Storm' – Future Trunks fires a rapid energy volley of small Buster Cannons from his hand. *'Double Buster' – Kid Trunks' version of the Buster Cannon. **'Trick Buster' – An energy sphere version of the Double Buster, used by Kid Trunks as a Super Saiyan. *'Finish Buster' – The version that Future Trunks uses as part of his Heat Dome Attack. *'Renzoku Energy Barrage' – The yellow version that Future Trunks uses in an attempt to destroy the Androids before they activated Android 16. *'Saiyan Rapid Fire' - An energy wave barrage used by Future Trunks against Semi-Perfect Cell to prevent it from absorbing Android 18 and complete its transformation. *'Super Buster Cannon' – The most powerful version of the Buster Cannon. Video Game Appearances Buster Cannon was named in the ''Butōden'' series and ''Budokai'' series, where it appears as one of Future Trunks' and Kid Trunks' attacks. In Dragon Ball Heroes, the technique is also used by Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Third Grade form and GT Trunks. It is Third Grade Super Saiyan Future Trunks' Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In those games, the Buster Cannon is not an energy wave, but rather an energy ball. In the Budokai series, Future Trunks and Kid Trunks in both their base and Super Saiyan forms. Future Trunks can also use the attack in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. The yellow version Future Trunks used in an attempt to destroy the Androids before they activated Android 16 is called Renzoku Energy Barrage in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Future Warrior uses this technique to destroy Mira in their final battle and appears to kill the villain, though later it is revealed a piece of Mira manages to survive and is found by Towa. However the Future Warrior is unable to use the technique in battle and it only appears in "Mira's Full Power! I'm the Best! - Cutscene 4". In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears under the name Buster Flash and is Future Trunks' Ground Ultimate Combo. In the English version of Extreme Butōden the in-game move list mistakenly refers to the Burning Attack (Future Trunks' Air Ultimate Combo) as Buster Cannon. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Buster Cannon appears as one of Super Trunks' Super Attack. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy barrage techniques